Sticking to the Plan
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Sometimes Layla really doesn't like having to follow the plan, even when she knows there's a good reason for it. LayCool.


_**A/N: **This is set on the night LayCool split up as a team. _

*****'*****

**STICKING TO THE PLAN**

Layla scowled as she pulled on her boots for what would be her final match with Michelle as her partner.

"Hey, you okay?"

She looked up to see Michelle, already in costume, standing with her arms folded around her stomach and giving Layla a concerned look.

Layla tugged unhappily on her boot and let it fall heavily to the floor with her foot inside it. She sighed and stood to face her friend. "No. I've told you before Chelle that I hate what they've done to us."

"I know, but Lay-"

"I _know_ it's all part of the plan," Layla interrupted quietly, "I know this is getting us one step closer to what you want, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Her vision went blurry as her eyes filled and she sucked in a breath to hold back her tears. "You know I hate fighting with you. Even when it's not real. And the things they want you to say to me..."

Michelle stepped into Layla's space and tugged her into an embrace before her tears could fall. Layla felt warm arms squeeze her tightly as Michelle spoke fiercely into her ear, "You know that I don't believe a word of it. I've never carried you, Layla, in the ring or out. We've been partners. One hundred percent. This fight, those words, they mean nothing to me besides putting on a good show for the fans. You have to believe that."

"I believe you," Layla nodded against Michelle's shoulder, "and the crowd will too when you start that rant."

"Layla," Michelle pulled back and held Layla by her shoulders, "I have an idea."

Layla wiped her eyes and tossed back her hair, straightening as she looked into Michelle's eyes. "What is it?"

Michelle slid her hands up to cup Layla's jaw and kissed her forehead, "How about you look at it like this: this fight isn't about us splitting up as a team. This is about you finally getting a chance to show everyone what you can do."

Layla nodded, still unhappy. She grabbed Michelle's wrists and gently pulled her hands from her face, bringing them down between them and lacing their fingers together. "Fine," she said, "I'll try. But I still don't like it."

"You don't have to, Lay, but it's-"

"Part of the plan. I know. And I'll go along to make you happy. It's still rubbish though." Layla scowled, releasing Michelle's hands, "They could have written us an amicable breakup."

"This way is faster," Michelle said with a shrug, "besides, it gives you a chance to show your emotional range beyond abject terror and smug superiority."

"Hey," Layla protested with a light shove to Michelle's shoulder, "I'm a very emotional person."

"Don't I know it," Michelle replied lightly.

Layla snorted.

"Charming," Michelle grinned then turned a more serious look on her partner, "You ready to go out there and sell this?"

Layla smiled wanly up at her partner while shaking her head, "Aren't I always?"

Michelle threw an arm around Layla's shoulders and started walking them out of the locker room, "Come on then. Let's go have a fight."

***'***

Of course they lost their match against their opponents just as the script demanded. Michelle, as planned, refused to tag Layla in giving Kelly and Beth the opportunity to beat her down and cost them the match.

And though Layla knew it was coming she was still unprepared for Michelle turning on her. It was so hard for her to remember, with the crowd roaring in her ears and Michelle saying such ugly things, that it wasn't real.

The rapid beating of her heart, the shaking in her hands, the tears in her eyes, the crack in her voice as she pleaded with Michelle...all of that was real. Difficult, then, to remind herself that the things prompting these changes in her wasn't real. The fight wasn't real. Michelle didn't really think she was useless, didn't feel she'd held her back, didn't hate her the way her words claimed she did.

Even so, even knowing none of it meant anything, her heart still shattered in her chest when Michelle demanded their match and officially split up their team. She somehow managed to follow the script, though her breath was caught in her throat, and accepted the match on Michelle's terms. She let the camera linger on her just long enough for the world to see that this was breaking her, the distinction between character and self completely indistinguishable to both the crowd and Layla herself.

***'***

By some miracle she held herself together long enough to make it backstage and collapse against a wall. She covered her face with her hands as she bent over trying to contain all the emotions she was experiencing while at the same time trying to relieve the crushing pain in her chest. She tried to focus on her breathing, each shuddering intake bringing her marginally closer to a fragile control.

The jeering of the crowd rang loudly in her mind. She heard her pulse pounding in her ears, heard each breath wheeze through her hands to fill her lungs and escape again. She let the rhythm soothe her and pushed everything else from her mind.

"Lay?"

Gentle fingers curled around her forearms and tugged them down. Layla let her hands fall from her face and opened her eyes to see Michelle crouched in front of her with one knee on the floor...almost like she was proposing Layla thought with some amusement. Michelle squeezed her arms to regain her attention.

"You okay?"

Layla's jaw immediately clenched as her mind railed that she was most definitely not okay. Instead of speaking she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and blew it out again. When she opened her eyes and caught Michelle's worried gaze she wordlessly shook her head. Without her consent her lips turned down with a quiver and tears slid slowly down her cheeks. Not a second after her wordless admission Michelle was on her feet again and wrapping Layla in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Lay. I'm so sorry."

Layla put her arms low around Michelle's back and held tightly, her grip just shy of being painful. "I hate this," she whispered, "I hate it."

"I know, Lay," Michelle whispered back, "I know."

"God, Chelle," Layla said, "If I feel like this now what am I going to do when I actually have to fight you in the ring? What am I going to do?"

Michelle chuckled, "Lay, you know exactly what you're going to do."

"Yeah? What's that?" Layla challenged.

Michelle pulled her head back just enough so Layla could see the giant grin she was sporting, "You're going to do exactly what the fans have wanted someone to do for years. You're going to climb into that ring and you're going to kick my ass!"

Layla snorted and shook her head but she was smiling.

"Charming," Michelle rolled her eyes, her own smile so big it showed off all of her perfect teeth, "Now let's change and get out of here. I've still got plans for you tonight."

"Of course you do," Layla said as she leaned into Michelle's side while they walked down the hallway.

"Hey, you'll like these plans," Michelle declared, "They involve ice cream and a massage."

Layla looked up at Michelle with a raised brow.

"Not at the same time," Michelle scolded but then turned thoughtful, "Well, not unless you ask really nicely."

Layla's laugh echoed off the walls around them.

**THE END**

*******'*******

_**A/N:** I'm still not over it._


End file.
